sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cry of the Wolf
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Pat Allee |Premiera=12 listopada 1994 |Numer=23 |Poprzedni=The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca |Następny=Drood Henge (odcinek) Drood Henge }} Cry of the Wolf – dwudziesty-trzeci odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła W Great Unknown z ziemi wyłonił się testowy Doomsday Pod. Kiedy zaczął przelatywać nad krainą, z ukrycia wyszła grupa Wolf Pack. Doomsday Pod wysunął swój laser i zaczął strzelać w wilki, ale te zasypały go wybuchowymi torbami. W wyniku eksplozji pojazd wyłączył się i rozbił. W Robotropolis Snively przeglądał kamery i wydrukował odczyt z ostatniego ataku na Doomsday Pod, co go zaniepokoiło. Snively próbował powiadomić o tym Doktora Robotnika, który wyświetlał hologram pewnej wieży i chwalił samego siebie za przygotowanie Doomsday Project. Projekt miał na celu dokończyć to, co Robotnik zaczął podczas puczu, zanim Sonic wszedł mu w drogę. Snively próbował poinformować przechwalającego się doktora, aż w końcu ten zwrócił się do niego osobiście. Wystraszony Snively powiedział o ataku na Doomsday Pod i przekazał Robotnikowi raport, który doktor podarł po przeczytaniu. Kazał następnie odtworzyć nagranie, na którym ujawnione zostało uszkodzenie maszyny. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu naprawić Doomsday Pod i schwytać Wolf Pack. Snively przyjął rozkaz, ale zaczął narzekać na to, że Robotnik ściskał jego nos. Doktor usłyszał to jednak i chwycił Snively'ego, oraz stanowczo kazał mu schwytać wilki. Tymczasem Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Dulcy przybyli do Great Unknown i za pomocą Nicole oglądali mapę kanionu, szukając możliwych grup Freedom Fighters, które mogłyby się tutaj znajdować. Antoine zaczął się nudzić wyprawą, ale Sonica nie interesowało jego zdanie. Na polecenie Sally, Nicole wyświetliła, że jedyną znajdującą się tutaj grupą Freedom Fighters jest Wolf Pack - starożytna kultura z wyjątkowym szacunkiem dla natury. Po tym jak Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Wolf Pack pozostali wierni Królowi, za co wypędzono ich z dawnych terenów. Sonic zapytał, gdzie mogą ich znaleźć, po czym Nicole wyświetliła ich siedzibę i podała koordynaty. Do siedziby Wolf Pack prowadziło 5 tras i Sonic wybrał najkrótszą. Zapytał także Sally co o tym myśli, ale nie poczekał na jej odpowiedź i pobiegł. Jeż trafił nad jezioro śmierdzącej wody, która przypominała mu o Robotniku. Pobiegł następnie przez szerokie pole z burzowymi chmurami, ale wycofał się z niego, kiedy w nogę trafił go piorun. Sally i Antoine nadlatywali na grzbiecie Dulcy, ale jeż kazał im się zatrzymać. Dulcy próbowała wylądować, ale przewróciła się i zaczęła sunąć prosto w chmury. Sonic złapał ją za ogon i zatrzymał w ostatnim momencie, po czym wyjaśnił niebezpieczeństwo. Nicole podała więc bezpieczniejszą, najkrótsza trasę. Bohaterowie trafili do ślepego zaułka kanionu, w którym obserwowali ich różne pary oczu. Sonic pokazał Nicole dokąd ich zaprowadziła i zaczął narzekać. Sally odebrała Nicole i pokazała jej hieroglify na ścianie, które kazała przetłumaczyć. Sonic niecierpliwił się i chciał znaleźć sposób na wyjście z tego miejsca, ale Sally poprosiła go o cierpliwość. Nicole wyjaśniła, że hieroglify były starożytnymi symbolami, którymi posługiwała się Wolf Pack. Mówiła następnie, że hieroglify oznaczały klątwę, obejmującą pobliski teren i spadającą na każdego intruza. Zanim dokończyła, Antoine zaczął panikować i chciał uciekać, uderzając pięścią w hieroglify. Otworzyło się wtedy zejście do podziemnego tunelu, które Antoine uznał za objawy klątwy. Sonic i Sally postanowili jednak zejść na dół i zobaczyć dokąd zaprowadzi ich przejście. Dulcy nie mogła z kolei wejść, ponieważ miała klaustrofobię. Sally wyjaśniła to Sonicowi, a Antoine odczuł ulgę, że smoczyca okazała się tak samo "rozsądna" jak on. Dulcy zaproponowała, że przeleci nad kanionem i spotka bohaterów po drugiej stronie. Sonic polecił jej jednak wrócić do Knothole, ponieważ nie wiadomo co znajdą w podziemnym tunelu. Powiedział jej także, aby zabrała Antoine. Antoine jednak wahał się, ponieważ nie chciał zostawiać Sally samej. Zdecydował się zejść do tunelu, po czym Dulcy odleciała. Kiedy jednak schodził, potknął się o wystający kamień i zleciał ze schodów, lądując prosto między Soniciem i Sally. Sally zapytała go, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale Sonic szyderczo odpowiedział, że nigdy dobrze z nim nie było. Nagle drzwi do tunelu zamknęły się, odcinając światło. Z ciemności na bohaterów patrzyły złowrogie pary oczu. Antoine zaczął wykrzykiwać, że to sprawka klątwy. Sonic przywrócił światło, zapalając dwie pochodnie, z czego jedną przekazał Sally. Postanowił następnie pobiec dalej, chociaż Sally kazała mu zaczekać. Jeż trafił na rozwidlenie i postanowił wybrać jeden z tuneli. Na jego końcu znalazł jednak przepaść. Jeż wrzucił w nią kamień, aby zobaczyć jak głęboko sięga. Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi i zniecierpliwiony pobiegł z powrotem do rozwidlenia. Spotkał tam Sally i Antoine, który coraz bardziej się trząsł, szczególnie kiedy Sonic wspomniał o przepaści. Sally próbowała zatrzymać niebieskiego jeża, ale ten nie posłuchał jej znowu i pobiegł innym tunelem. Tam z sufitu zaczęły spadać głazy i Sonic musiał się wycofać. Po powrocie do przyjaciół przyznał, że jednak powinni trzymać się razem, a Sally zauważyła, że ktoś chce by zostali w tym tunelu. Nagle rozległo się wycie wilków i wystraszony Antoine zaczął krzyczeć o klątwie i wskoczył Sally na ramiona. Po chwili opanował się i zaczął ją komplementować, ale dziewczyna puściła go na ziemię. Wtedy z ciemności bohaterów obserwowała para jasnych oczu. Sonic podszedł to zbadać i na spotkanie wyszedł mu wilk. Sonic zapytał się go, dlaczego ich śledził, na co wilk odpowiedział im, że wtargnęli na ich ziemię. Sonic i Sally chcieli jednak znać wyjście i poprosili wilka, aby ich zaprowadził. Ten zgodził się i poprowadził ich jednym z tuneli. Na końcu kazał im zaczekać, po czym wcisnął przycisk i otworzyła się zapadnie. Bohaterowie spadli do niej i zaczęli zjeżdżać po zjeżdżalni w dół jaskini. Antoine znów krzyczał o klątwie, ale Sonic kazał mu się uciszyć. Bohaterowie wylądowali w podziemnej kryjówce Wolf Pack, gdzie przedstawiła im się Lupe - przywódczyni tej grupy Freedom Fighters. Sally, Sonic i Antoine zasiedli z Lupe i Wolf Pack w kręgu. Sally przyznała, że nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać, ponieważ o Wolf Pack krążyło niewiele informacji. Lupe wyjaśniła, że Robotnik zniszczył wszystkie fizyczne ślady ich kultury. Podała następnie Sally dyskietkę, na której zapisane było to, co zostało z dawnych czasów. Sally włożyła dyskietkę do Nicole, która wyświetliła obraz wioski wilków. Lupe opowiedziała, że jej lud żył w harmonii z naturą, produkując jedzenie którego potrzebował i nie zostawiając śladów na lądzie. Po tym jak Robotnik pojmał jej ojca i zrobotyzował większość Wolf Pack, niewielu uciekło, ale zachowało pamięć po przodkach. Obecnie w Wolf Pack zostało już tylko 10 członków, którzy po powrocie do Great Unknown zastali swoją ziemię niszczoną przez testowy Doomsday Pod. Sonic przypomniał sobie, że te maszyny niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze. Sally i Sonic wyjaśnili Lupe, że ich grupa Freedom Fighters ma zamiar skontaktować się z pozostałymi, aby we współpracy obalić Robotnika. Lupe pochwaliła ich za plan i powiedziała, że może się skontaktować z pozostałymi. Pokazała następnie to, co Wolf Pack zdobyło z posterunku Robotnika, który od pewnego czasu napadali. Znajdowało się w nim działo, które niestety nie działało. Sonic jednak zapewnił, że Sally zdoła je naprawić. Tymczasem Swat-boty naprawiały testowy Doomsday Pod, a Snively w Hovercraftcie spytał Tech-Bota ile potrwa naprawa. Tech-Bot nie mógł jednak odpowiedzieć. Snively zaczął się na niego wściekać, ale wtedy wyświetlił mu się hologram Robotnika. Doktor żądał informacji o tym, kiedy zostanie naprawiony Doomsday Pod. Snively odpowiedział, że niedługo, po czym Robotnik zapytał go o wilki. Snively uznał, że zniknęły, ale Robotnik powiedział mu, że przechytrzyły jego asystenta. Kazał Snively'emu natychmiast zabrać się za szukanie Freedom Fighters. Pod osłoną nocy Wolf Pack wytoczyli z podziemnego tunelu pokryte płachtą działo, które Sally naprawiła. Kiedy szli przez kanion, natknęli się na Hovercraft. Lupe kazała się wszystkim wycofać do podziemnego schronu, który otworzyła za pomocą pilota. Snively kazał natomiast włączyć sensory ciepła. Wolf Pack wtoczyli działo do schronienia, ale Antoine potknął się. Gdy sensory ciepła się do niego zbliżały, uznał je za promień klątwy. Sonic jednak przybiegł i zabrał go do kryjówki. Gdy Hovercraft odleciał, Wolf Pack wyszli z ukrycia i zaczęli szukać Doomsday Pod, który znów działał i wypalał w ziemi toksyczne dziury. Sonic w tym czasie pobiegł do jednej z odnóg kanionu i zostawił tam ładunki wybuchowe. Gdy Doomsday Pod nadleciał, Wolf Pack zaczęli w niego strzelać z działa. Strzały odpychały maszynę. Gdy ta była w odpowiedniej pozycji, Sonic zdetonował ładunki wybuchowe i Doomsday Pod został przysypany pod głazami. Freedom Fighters świętowali zwycięstwo, Sonic uznał Doomsday Pod za zniszczony, a Antoine myślał, że klątwa już przepadła. Jednak po chwili Doomsday Pod wygrzebał się spod kamieni i Antoine znów zaczął krzyczeć o klątwie. Z drugiej strony nadleciał Hovercraft, a Doomsday Pod zaczął strzelać ze swojego działa i zniszczył działo. Sonic zabrał Sally i ukrył się z nią w jednej z odnóg kanionu. Sally nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw i zapytała niebieskiego jeża o pomysł. Sonic poprosił Sally, aby podała mu pierścień, nie wyjaśniając jednak swojego planu. Kiedy Sally to zrobiła, Sonic wykorzystał moc pierścienia i pobiegł do walki. Doomsday Pod wykrył go i zaczął strzelać, ale jeż wykonał Super Spin i zagrzebał się pod ziemią. Wyskoczył następnie tuż pod maszyną i stworzył ogromny wir, do którego został wciągnięty Doomsday Pod. Wystraszony Snively kazał komputerowi jego latającego pojazdu zawrócić, ale było za późno. Hovercraft i Swat-boty zostali zassani razem z Doomsday Podem do wiru, który wyrzucił ich na ściany kanionu. Doomsday Pod i Hovercraft zostały zniszczone, a bohaterowie znów świętowali. Lupe pochwaliła jeża, a Sally ucałowała go. Po chwili Doomsday Pod znów zaczął się ruszać. Sally obiecała Lupe, że znajdą sposób na zniszczenie jego, choć nie wiedzą jeszcze jaki. Bohaterowie wycofali się, a tymczasem Snively w przewróconym Hovercrafcie otrzymał informację o tym, że jego pojazd otrzymał minimalne uszkodzenia. Snively odpiął się ze swojego siedzenia i upadł na głowę, narzekając na swoje życie. Kazał następnie przełączyć się na pełną moc i Hovercraft wystartował, znów przewracając Snively'ego podczas podnoszenia się. Snively zaczął lecieć po okolicy i szukać Freedom Fighters, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nagle skontaktował się z nim Robotnik, co go przeraziło. Doktor zapytał o wilki i kiedy Snively się tłumaczył, wspomniał o Sonicu. Zaintrygowany doktor kazał Snively'emu wysłać nagrania. Kiedy doktor się rozłączył, zdenerwowany Snively zaczął przedrzeźniać Robotnika. Po tym jak Robotnik obejrzał nagrania, zauważył że na ścianie kanionu znajdują się wejścia do jaskiń, ale na ziemi nie ma żadnych. Zapytał się następnie Snively'ego, co to oznacza. Snively zaczął się zastanawiać i odpowiedział, że być może wilki były bardzo wysokie. Robotnik z trudem powstrzymał swój gniew i spokojnie wytłumaczył, że wilki maskują w ten sposób wejście do swojej kryjówki. Następnie wybuchł gniewem i kazał Snively'emu odnaleźć wejście. Za pomocą Hovercraftu Snively zaczął strzelać w ściany kanionu, aż wreszcie wysadził wejście do jaskini. W kryjówce, Sonic myślał nad nowym planem, a Antoine trząsł się, cały czas powtarzając o klątwie. Sonic kazał mu zapomnieć o klątwie, ponieważ jej nie było. Lupe potwierdziła to, mówiąc że groźba klątwy miała jedynie odstraszać intruzów. Antoine odetchnął więc z ulgą. Sally wyświetliła następnie za pomocą Nicole testowy Doomsday Pod, a Lupe zastanawiała się czy maszyna może być rzeczywiście niezniszczalna. Nagle przybiegł wilk, który poinformował o tym, że Swat-boty wkroczyły do jaskiń. Lupe kazała ich zaprowadzić do tuneli bez powrotu, ale Sally wpadła na inny pomysł. Chciała zwabić Swat-boty do nich, ale Sonic nie był do tego przekonany. Mimo tego zgodził się i razem z Sally dali się złapać Swat-botom w tunelach. Zakuci w kajdany zostali przyprowadzeni do Snively'ego. Snively był dumny z tego, że dokonał czegoś, czego Robotnik nigdy nie mógł. Sonic jednak zniszczył jego marzenia i skoczył na Swat-bota, niszcząc go mimo swoich kajdanek. Sally wyciągnęła Nicole i za jej pomocą przepaliła swoje kajdany. Następnie złapała Snively'ego, który próbował dostać się do panelu kontrolnego. Posadziła go na krześle, które kopnęła i Snively zaczął się obracać na nim bez końca. Następnie Sally przepaliła za pomocą Nicole kajdany Sonica. Bohaterowie związali Snively'ego, a Sally zaczęła przeglądać dane. Sonic coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. Snively obiecał zemstę, ale bohaterowie go uciszyli. Następnie Sally pobrała na Nicole dane, chociaż Sonic nie wiedział w jaki sposób im to pomoże. Sally miała zamiar spalić Doomsday Pod. Następnie bohaterowie uciekli, a Snively zaczął ich przeklinać. Po powrocie do Lupe i Wolf Pack, bohaterowie postanowili zwabić Doomsday Pod na pole burzowych chmur. Sonic przybiegł na miejsce i czekał, aż maszyna go dogoni. Gdy się zjawił, jeż wbiegł prosto pod burzowe chmury, ale tym razem nie dał się trafić przez piorun. Doomsday Pod zaczął go ścigać i wtedy jeż wyciągnął pierścień. Zyskał wystarczająco dużo prędkości, aby wybiec na bezpieczny obszar. Z kolei Doomsday Pod został trafiony piorunem i spalił się całkowicie. Bohaterowie świętowali zwycięstwo, a Lupe powiadomiła, że udało się nawiązać kontakt z pozostałymi przywódcami Freedom Fighters, którzy są chętni na spotkanie. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sonic, Sally i Lupe spotkali się z Arim, Polo i Dirkiem. Poprzysięgli wspólnie zniszczyć Doomsday Project i pokonać Robotnika. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Lupe *Ari *Polo *Dirk *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot Ciekawostki *Adaptacja fabuły tego odcinka pojawiła się w komiksie Sonic the Hedgehog #113.